<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say it again by lizgillz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200276">say it again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizgillz/pseuds/lizgillz'>lizgillz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizgillz/pseuds/lizgillz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont even know how to summarise this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beck Oliver/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say it again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this started off as a "jade burnt her lip, beck kisses it better prompt" but idk what it turned in to</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beck pulled into the driveway in front of Jade’s house and stopped the car. Minutes later, Jade emerged from the grand building in front of him. She looked annoyed, and Beck braced himself for the worst knowing she tends to pick fights when she’s in a bad mood. </p><p>Jade walked towards the car, and got in the passenger side, not saying a word to Beck. He knew that her bad mood was probably caused by her parents. They’ve been arguing for months, and Jade’s father often spent the night at a hotel. Beck wanted to comfort his girlfriend but didn’t want to accidentally say something that would make her feel worse about the situation. He had no idea what she was going through because his parents had been happily married for 22 years. </p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” He finally asked. </p><p>She shook her head slightly. Beck and Jade tell each other everything. He trusts her, and she trusts him. But there were a few times where Jade just didn’t want to talk about it, which Beck totally respected. </p><p>“Do you want some coffee? My treat.” He asked her. </p><p>“Yes, please,” She said quietly, a small smile on her face as she looked at him. </p><p>He took her hand and pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it gently, causing the smile on her face to grow more in response. He pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the coffee shop. </p><p>The radio played quietly in the background, but other than that the drive to the coffee shop was silent. A comfortable silence, though.  </p><p>“This is our song,” Jade said quietly. </p><p>“Huh?” Beck questioned. </p><p>“Our song,” Jade turned up the radio and looked at him. “Remember? We danced to this in the rain last year. When you told me you loved me for the first time.” </p><p>He smiled at the memory of that night. He had wanted to tell her for a while but was scared she wouldn’t say it back. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Jade laughed gently as Beck spun her around. Everything seemed so simple when she was with him. She could forget about all of her problems, the biggest one being her parents. He made her feel safe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beck spun her to face him and smiled when they made eye contact. He tucked her wet hair behind her ear and she tilted her head towards his touch and closed her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She opened her eyes and looked at him, blushing slightly. Usually, she deflects his compliments but he managed to catch her off guard. He stared into her eyes, getting lost in them again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a dork,” She said, trying to hide her smile but failing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I am, then you definitely are.” He chuckled lightly at the fake hurt look on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You only know what I want you to.” Poison and Wine by the Civil Wars started playing through Jade’s Bluetooth speaker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Definitely.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently, pulling away after a few seconds to say, “but that’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” She took a step back from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s too soon. I’m really sorry.” He blurted out quickly, oblivious to the small smile growing on her face. “Jade, I-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no it’s okay.” She cut him off, still smiling slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you-?” He started to question but was cut off again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Say it again.” She said, earnestly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took him a while to register what she was saying, but once he realised he smiled gently and cupped her face with his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I don’t love you, but I always will.” Poison and Wine continued playing in the background. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you too.” She whispered back, her forehead pressed against his. </em>
</p><p>-</p><p>“I’m so lucky to have you. You’ve shown me how to be a better person. Made me believe in love again because growing up with my parents kind of ruined the idea of it for me.” She said, avoiding eye contact with Beck because hated talking about her feelings. </p><p>“Are you kidding? I’m the lucky one.” He said as he pulled over in front of the coffee shop and she rolled his eyes playfully at him.</p><p>“The usual?” He asked and she nodded her head slightly in response. </p><p>Five minutes later he got back in the car and handed Jade her coffee. </p><p>“Be careful, babe. It’s hot.” He warned.</p><p>“Oh, really?” She replied sarcastically, “I wanted cold coffee.”</p><p>He shook his head at her and chuckled to himself. Jade took a sip of coffee and Beck saw her immediately pull the cup back from her mouth from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Did you burn yourself?” He asked, resisting the urge to laugh. </p><p>“No.” She sucked on her lower lip.</p><p>“Liar.” </p><p>“You’re so mean to me.” She pouted and he started laughing, which made her frown at him. </p><p>“I did warn you that it was hot,” Beck stated. </p><p>He could see Jade trying to come up with something witty to say back, but she couldn’t.</p><p>“Come here.” He grabbed her chin and turned her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips.</p><p>“More.” She demanded sweetly, and he obeyed. </p><p>The kiss was slow and sweet. Both felt fireworks going off in their stomach. The feeling of his lips on hers made her forget about the pain. Beck pulled away first for air and tucked her hair behind her ear. </p><p>“Better?” He smirked at her and she nodded. “Next time you’ll listen to me, huh? </p><p>“I hate you so much.” She joked, but to anyone else, it would sound serious. </p><p>“And I love you.” He planted a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Say it again.” </p><p>“I love you.” He smiled when he recognised the phrase. </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>